Planes
by Shaksis
Summary: Sí, me arrepiento de haberle hecho daño. Pero estoy seguro de que llegará un día en el que pueda compensárselo. Lo hemos aceptado y estoy tan decidido a lograr que se cumpla que ya puedo empezar a hacer planes. One-shot. Basado en el 6x16. Booth's POV.


**PLANES.**

Sí, me arrepiento de haberle hecho daño. Pero estoy seguro de que llegará un día en el que pueda compensárselo. Lo hemos acepado y estoy tan decidido a lograr que se cumpla que ya puedo empezar a hacer planes. Basado en el 6x16. Booth's POV.

**One-shot.**

No despega la mirada de la ceniza que ha caído en su pantalón. No la limpia, sino todo lo contrario; juguetea con ella extendiéndola sobre la tela. Sonríe ligeramente, de forma apenas perceptible, pero para mí es más que suficiente. Es lo que llevo años esperando. La confirmación de que ella quiere estar conmigo.

Yo tampoco he tirado los restos de mi papel, no quiero hacerlo. Mientras los tenga en la mano sabré que esto ha sido real, que ha ocurrido. Una vez que ya no estén, una vez que llegue la noche y ella se haya marchado, sé que empezaré a preguntarme si de verdad ha pasado.

En realidad, no esperaba que ella lo hiciera. Jamás hubiera imaginado que me hiciera caso; ella no cree en estas cosas. Pero lo ha hecho. Ha escrito la fecha en la que, según ella, podremos estar juntos y la ha quemado. Como un hechizo. Como un deseo.

Eso, más que ninguna otra cosa que pudiera haber dicho o hecho, me demuestra que sí quiere estar a mi lado. Puede que visto desde fuera llegue a parecer estúpido pero yo la conozco, la conozco casi mejor de lo que me conozco a mí mismo. Sé que para ella este gesto, por pequeño que parezca, supone mucho más. Supone aceptar que ha cambiado por mí y que está dispuesta a seguir haciéndolo. Y es algo que me hace sentir increíblemente feliz.

No obstante, por otro lado, me siento como un capullo. Como una mierda. Literalmente.

Me ha hecho darme cuenta de que ella es la persona que siempre voy a querer, la que, al final, siempre va a estar ahí. Diga lo que ella diga, es mi alma gemela. Siempre lo he sabido y, aún así, creí que podría ser feliz junto a Hannah. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. No, no lo sé. Ya no soy capaz de encontrar ni un solo buen motivo. Supongo que estaba herido por el rechazo de Huesos y Hannah… Bueno, estaba allí. Estuvo cuando Huesos me faltó, cuando más solo me sentía. Creo que en el fondo lo sabía, que no saldría bien. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Ella no era Brennan.

Y, aún así, seguí adelante. Me parece que nunca me había odiado tanto como la noche en que rechacé a Huesos. En que _yo_ la rechacé _a ella_. Si unos meses antes me hubieran dicho que eso llegaría a pasar algún día, nunca podría haberlo creído. Era simplemente absurdo. Pero lo hice. Le hice daño. Ver sus lágrimas, saber que el dolor que estaba sintiendo era culpa mía, me hizo sentir mucho peor de lo que nunca me había sentido. A pesar de todo mi pasado, de todas las cosas de las que me he arrepentido a lo largo de mi vida, jamás desearía haber cambiado algo tanto como desearía poder cambiar ese momento.

_Hannah no es un segundo premio._

Es lo que dije, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Y me arrepiento. No porque ahora ella se haya ido, sino porque no era más que una mentira. Ahora me doy cuenta. En ese momento estaba tan preocupado por no hacerle daño a Hannah, por no engañarla de ninguna forma, que ni siquiera me atreví a afrontar el hecho de que pudiera seguir enamorado de Huesos. No quería aceptar que las cosas pudieran ser distintas a cómo me las había planteado. No quería admitir la posibilidad de haberme equivocado otra vez. Supongo que, como diría Brennan, me comporté tal y como soy. Como un héroe. Al menos, respecto a Hannah. Estaba con ella, así que lo lógico era seguir adelante con ello, sin pararme a pensar en lo que yo quería, solo en lo que estaba bien: ahorrarle el daño a ella, a la que era mi novia. Eso era lo justo, ¿no? Ella debería estar por delante de Huesos. Y, sabiendo en lo más hondo de mi ser que si me paraba a pensar en lo que la confesión de Brennan significaba, me daría cuenta de que no era así, no quise siquiera plantearme la opción.

Había encerrado todo lo que sentía por Huesos bajo capas y capas de buenos recuerdos junto a Hannah, haciéndome creer a mí mismo que ella podría reemplazar a Brennan, que todo lo que había sentido por mi compañera se había terminado. Quise pensar que había desaparecido cuando, en realidad, siempre estuvo ahí. Simplemente tenía demasiado miedo como para dejarlo salir. Y, por eso, le hice daño a ella, a Huesos, a la persona que más he querido nunca.

-¿Booth? –Me observa interrogante. No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos así, en silencio, yo sin apartar la vista de ella. Podría pasarme horas solo mirándola.

Ya está, lo he reconocido. Al menos, ante mí mismo. Que la quiero. Que siempre la he querido. Me gustaría ser capaz de decirlo en voz alta pero sé que no lo voy a hacer. Aún no. No hasta que la herida de Hannah haya cerrado por completo. Puede que ella no fuera Huesos, que no la quisiera tanto como la quiero a ella, pero eso no significa que no fuera importante para mí. Lo era. Así que, tal y como le he dicho a Huesos, tengo que darme un tiempo. Tiempo para olvidar. Porque en el momento en el que me entregue por fin a Brennan quiero hacerlo completamente. Sin miedos, sin rencores, sin cicatrices, sin malos recuerdos. Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

-¿Booth? –Al escucharla llamarme nuevamente me doy cuenta de que no le he contestado. -¿Estás bien?

-Solo pensaba. –Sonrío para tranquilizarla.

-¿En qué?

-Bueno, ya sabes. En esto de darnos un tiempo. ¿Cómo crees que serán las cosas después?

-No lo sé. –Se encoge de hombros. –Es imposible saberlo.

-Solo cómo crees que serán, no cómo van a ser. –En realidad, aunque a veces me quejo por ello, me gusta que sea tan literal; me hace sentir seguro. Ella no contesta y yo solo puedo suspirar y recostarme en el sofá, sin dejar de mirarla. -¿Sabes? Cuando eso pase, cuando yo deje de estar cabreado y tú abandones lo que te queda de insensibilidad, seremos felices. Estoy seguro de ello. Nos lo merecemos. –Hago una pequeña pausa. -Haremos un viaje, ¿te parece? ¿París? ¿Venecia? Tengo algunos ahorros así que quizá… ¿Hong Kong? Estoy seguro de que te gustaría ir allí, ¿me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas. –Se inclina hacia mí. -Su cultura es fascinante. He visitado algunas partes de China pero nunca he estado allí. Sería una gran oportunidad poder estudiar la forma en la que las creencias tradicionales se han adaptado a la vida en una gran ciudad.

-Algún día te llevaré, entonces.

Parece que va a decir algo pero, de pronto, se pone seria. Me pregunto si he dicho algo malo, pero ella habla antes de que yo pueda decir nada más.

-No deberías hacer eso.

-¿El qué?

-Promesas. No son algo que vayas a cumplir, así que no deberías decirlo. No quiero… No quiero volver a esperar algo solo para que al final no suceda.

El corazón me da un vuelco. Recuerdo otra vez sus lágrimas, la forma en que se resignó a dejarme ir con Hannah. No quiero volver a perderla.

-Esto sucederá, Huesos. Iremos a Hong Kong. Viviremos juntos. Nos compraremos un perro. –Soy consciente de que no estoy diciendo más que tonterías sin sentido, ideas completamente inconexas, pero es lo que siento. Es mi forma de decirle que la quiero sin apresurar las cosas. Sonrío sabiendo de antemano que lo que estoy a punto de decir le molestará. -Y, algún día, nos casaremos. –Sé que ella va a protestar, pero no le doy la oportunidad. -Todo esto sucederá. Estamos destinados a ello. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Aunque no creas en el destino, en el fondo lo sabes. No sé cuando podremos hacerlo, pero lo haremos, te lo aseguro. Solo dame tiempo y mientras… no haremos promesas, esto no son promesas. Solo son planes, Huesos. Planes que haremos realidad.

Ella no responde, solo extiende levemente su mano. Yo hago lo mismo con la mía y nuestros dedos, manchados de la ceniza de nuestro deseo, se entrelazan formando uno solo. Y sé que lo ha aceptado, sé que me cree.

Ya solo espero que mi fecha llegue pronto. La fecha en la que vuelva a estar preparado para ella.

**Fin.**

Nunca había escrito un fic desde el punto de vista de Booth (a excepción de un pequeño fragmento de _Forever._) De hecho, es la primera vez que escribo desde el punto de vista de un chico así que…

El caso es que, de repente, sentí que tenía que hacerlo. La verdad, es que odio a Hannah por lo que, aunque he intentado moderarme bastante, quizá no lo haya conseguido. (No soy muy objetiva respecto a cómo me ha quedado. Si por mí fuera, Booth estaría gritando a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que ama a Huesos ¬¬)

En fin, nada más, que me enrollo ;)

¡Gracias!

Pd: Juro que tengo casi acabado el capi de _Alfa y Beta_ pero esta (y, por desgracia, también _Algún día_) es una de esas ideas que tengo que escribir cuando me vienen a la cabeza o luego me paso el día dándole vueltas. Desahogo puro y duro, a fin de cuentas.


End file.
